


Will You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [60]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Arthur has a plan, but Merlin doesn't think he's thought it through.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't resist a Merlin holiday fic. This is canon up until...some point. There's been the big reveal and Merlin is Court Sorcerer. Okay. Ready?

The day started ordinary. Merlin woke up before the sun to return to his rooms; after lying in bed for an hour or two, he got up again to help Gaius with a few potions and then went to the kitchens to get Arthur's breakfast before climbing up to Arthur's room. But it was in Arthur's room that the morning became not ordinary.

He didn't see the present at first; he put the breakfast tray down and opened the curtains. He turned to Arthur's (their) bed and saw the cloak on the table. Blue with a soft lining and soft as anything Arthur wore. There was a note on it and at first he thought that Arthur wanted him to take it to one of the nobles. It would've been a fine gift for any of them and some of them had done favors for Arthur in the past. But when he picked up the note --

_Merlin,_

_I'm told there are four days until Yule, the beginning of a new solar year. We've loved one another a long time  
and I wish to take this time to court you. This cloak is your first gift to show that I will care for you._

_Arthur_

Merlin dropped the note in shock. 

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Arthur kissed his neck. "Morning."

Merlin swallowed, nervous. "Morning. You--"

"Yes," Arthur said. "It's an open secret that you and I are lovers and I formally announced to my council that I intend to marry you if you'll have me."

Merlin laughed, but it was weak. "If I'll have you? Arthur..." Merlin turned and leaned back just a little to see Arthur better. "I'm bringing nothing to this marriage."

"An alliance between the Old Religion and the New Religion," Arthur pointed out. "That's all anyone needs to know. As for me, I know what you'll bring: your love and support. As you've always done."

Merlin frowned, but Arthur kissed him. "Think about it? Only the council knows about my suite. If you agree, I'm sure Geoffrey will be willing to have an informal ceremony on Yule when we're already planning a feast."

"You're being nearly impossible to reason with again," Merlin argued.

Arthur laughed.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Ector has some words of advice for Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long year for the boys...

"Merlin? A word," Sir Ector said, face sour and with a crooked finger in Merlin's direction.

The council had just let out and the nobles and a few knights were dispersing to their duties. Merlin was surprised that there were so many here -- most of them usually spent the winter in their home lands until the spring thaws. He supposed it was likely because of how tumultuous a year it had been -- they finally defeated Morgana and Agravaine in a spectacular battle. Merlin's magic had been revealed during it, but rather than sentence him to death, Arthur had used it as the first step toward welcoming magic back. There had been rumors that it was only because Merlin was sleeping with Arthur that caused the change, but Merlin knew that it was more due to the Druids and their help during Morgana's final attack. Though peaceful, the Druids had been more than willing to help to stop her destruction across the land; destruction that threatened even magic itself. 

With the reveal, however, Arthur had elevated Merlin to a higher position -- Court Sorcerer. He advised Arthur in magical matters and how best to make peace between the New religion and the Old. It had been a long road, but peace was finally settling. Magic was being performed on the streets of Camelot again and in the spirit of peace, Arthur had declared the coming week for celebrations of both religions. Merlin had his hands full, but luckily, there were a few Druids to help him out.

And now there was this -- Merlin suspected that Sir Ector was going to ask him about Arthur's suite. No one had mentioned it at the meeting, but he knew that there had been many side long glances in his direction. He was being judged, he knew, about his worthiness.

Sir Ector kept them in the council chambers, but tucked into a corner. "I wanted to give you a word of caution."

Merlin sighed. "That I should think first of the kingdom before accepting Arthur's suite."

Sir Ector smirked. "Oh, no. Merlin, I watched Arthur grow up. For a time, he served as my squire. As such, I want to warn you to be careful of Arthur's _heart_. I'm sure you know better than most of us what Camelot means to him and that he rules not as Uther did, but as Ygraine would've. With his heart. He is asking if you will hold for him that very heart that rules us all."

Merlin blinked, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Sir Ector sighed. "Merlin, a man like Arthur feels very strongly, but I know it is only through you that it has been refined into something that had saved Camelot not just from destruction, but further darkness. We've all watched how he's become much more like his mother since you started serving him. No one can deny it. But what he is asking of you now is whether you'll safeguard his heart for the rest of his life, if you'll keep it lit to keep his kingdom as prosperous as it is now. What I want you to remember is that a wrong word now, when his emotions are running high, can do a lot of damage."

Merlin nodded, beginning to sort of understand. Sir Ector grinned, clapped Merlin on the shoulder, and left. Merlin stayed where he was until Arthur came to him, having finished up business. The guards closed the doors behind themselves, giving Merlin and Arthur some privacy.

"All right?" Arthur asked, kissing Merlin's temple.

Merlin sighed and leaned against Arthur. "I'm fine. Sir Ector just giving me some advice."

Arthur smiled. "He's known me since I was a child. He's just worried I think."

"He said so," Merlin admitted. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

Merlin shook his head. "Never mind. Aren't you due on the fields for practice?"

Arthur smiled. "Not for another few minutes. I wanted a moment with you today that wasn't about council matters or the upcoming celebration."

"You'll see me tonight," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur kissed him. "Just talk with me. I don't care about what."

Merlin frowned, thinking. "One of the kitchen maids was caught with Gwaine."

Arthur groaned.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's making a declaration, but only to Merlin.

Arthur's arm tightened around Merlin's waist when Merlin tried to leave. "Stay."

Merlin shook his head and fell back against the pillows. His pillow, in fact, since he was usually sleeping on it now. Arthur had been right -- it was an open secret in the castle. There were probably lands near their border that knew. They'd tried to hide it, in the beginning, when it was quick touches and fleeting smiles. How long ago was that? It felt like they'd been them for years now. And during the campaign against Morgana they had shared a tent; a few of Arthur's closest knights had nearly caught them once or twice. And while they still tried to be quiet about it, they didn't actively hide it any more. Nights spent together and mornings before their day started. Days when Arthur said he was going out hunting, but took only Merlin. Merlin who still went back to his room with Gaius for a few hours, but he was sure he'd been seen by guards.

"Everyone knows," Arthur whispered. "Stay. I want to wake up with you."

Merlin sighed and rolled onto his side. Arthur grinned and pulled Merlin close.

"I never said I was staying," Merlin argued. "Can we talk about this?"

Arthur groaned. "Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "Because we should?"

Arthur's thumb rubbed against Merlin's back, a soothing rhythm that threatened to pull Merlin back into sleep. "What's there to talk about?" Arthur asked. "I want everyone to know."

"And that's why you want to marry me?" Merlin asked, almost afraid, but to be honest, he hadn't even know that that was one of his fears. His last two gifts from Arthur had been... Interesting. A dagger -- 'to show I can protect you' -- and a meal that Arthur had served him -- 'I want to care for you'. There was a theme to the gifts and Merlin appreciated the message, but he'd never doubted Arthur's love for him. It was apparent instead that Merlin worried that Arthur was marrying him for the wrong reasons.

Arthur laughed. "Everyone knows. I think even your mother knows and she lives in the next kingdom."

Merlin blushed. "But marriage is... It's different, Arthur. I can't give you heirs--"

"I can name one," Arthur replied swiftly. "I already had Geoffrey write up a formal document naming the successors of the throne."

"I'm not of noble birth--"

"But you have been made equal to nobility."

"Arthur," Merlin hissed. He closed his eyes. "Arthur, in the end, I'm just a peasant boy who has magic."

"And has shown more loyalty and support than anyone in my life," Arthur said. "You've done so much for this kingdom and for me and for our people."

"Our?"

"Our. You are beloved by them and they will rejoice if we marry."

Merlin let out a long breath. Arthur kissed him. "Sleep. Answer me in the morning."


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's last gift and Merlin's last questions.

The morning's gift was on Arthur's pillow. Arthur himself was missing.

Merlin picked up the small box as he sat up and he opened it with some trepidation. Inside was a ring with the Pendragon symbol. This was... Merlin closed the box and took a deep breath.

If Merlin wore this ring, it would be the exact declaration that he thought the marriage would be. Even if they didn't marry, Merlin was sure that Arthur would insist he keep it -- to mark Merlin as part of the Pendragon family and under their protection. This ring was Arthur saying that it didn't matter what Merlin decided; he was Arthur's, forever. 

The doors opened and Arthur came in carrying a tray. He smiled when he saw Merlin still in bed. Merlin lifted the covers like he was going to get out, but Arthur held out a hand. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed."

Merlin's shoulders slumped. Arthur set the tray carefully on the bed and sat next to Merlin. "Morning."

"Morning," Merlin said. He leaned over and kissed Arthur; no matter what he was worried about, he didn't think he'd ever not want to kiss Arthur.

"I see you found it," Arthur said carefully. "Will you wear it?"

Merlin opened the box again and stared at the ring. "This is a statement."

"Yes," Arthur affirmed.

"You knew about this last night," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur winked. "Of course. I want to marry you, Merlin, but your no won't change the fact that you're under my protection."

Merlin bit his lip for a moment. "The guards know I'm still in here, don't they?"

"And the kitchen staff."

"Too late to say I'm just warming your bed?"

"Naturally."

Merlin sighed and took the ring out of the box. As he slipped it on his finger, he looked up. "Arthur--"


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so.

Merlin couldn't stop smiling. None of his worries had fully left, but he was more content now that they could face any of them without hesitation. And he wasn't sure why he hadn't answered right away; he felt happier than he had since they'd finally returned home after the war. He and Arthur together; married. He put his hand over Arthur's where it lay on the table and Arthur turned from talking with Gaius.

"Hello, husband," Arthur said, leaning over for a kiss.

Merlin blushed when it seemed the entire courted hooted with amusement and teasing. He could vaguely hear Gwaine's wolf whistles in the back of the room.

"I don't know why I didn't say yes in the first place," Merlin whispered.

"I like it better this way," Arthur whispered back. "I know you actually meant it."

Merlin kissed him. He couldn't not. 

Arthur laughed and stood up, raising his goblet. It took a little bit, but soon the room was quiet.

"I had two speeches planned for tonight. One in case Merlin refused me. I was going to talk about how both religions have done well and benefited the people. How Camelot's people have welcomed back magic with a gracious heart and that those with magic have shown us mercy by not attacking us for past slights and injuries and deaths. That it has been a long year and as we see the beginning of a new solar year, Camelot herself is also reborn."

Arthur smiled at Merlin.

"But... Well. All of that still applies. Camelot has proven herself a beautiful land with a great people. We welcomed change and embraced our neighbors even when they had something we thought was evil. The New religion has made room for the Old and we celebrate this week many of their beliefs. We are a united land.

"Merlin, I wanted to marry you because I love you. For our people, you've been protector and helper. You've saved me from dangers and proven yourself on the field of battle. You diplomatically oversaw the transition from my father's magical laws to a new beginning. Our marriage is a symbol of that. But I want you to know that I love you. How could I not want to be the man who proudly looks at such a brave, strong, smart champion and says 'I'm his'?"

Merlin bit his lip to keep from crying. Arthur sniffed himself and turned back to the room. "To a beginning for Camelot!"

The cheer was echoed around the room, but Merlin only heard Arthur as he sat down, "I love you."

Merlin kissed him again.

FIN


End file.
